Turning Dark
by waterford
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts as a TA, but she is no longer the innocent she once was.
1. Turning Dark

Hermione had dreamt about this day for many years, she was finally joining the ranks of the Hogwarts staff, okay she was only a teaching assistant but it was a start. Hermione had left the school not knowing what the world held for her, she had fallen into some bad company, been lead astray but now she wanted to inspire young wizards and witches, like so many of her teachers had her. Yet she couldn't decide which subject she wanted to teach in....potions, care of magic creatures, transfusion, defense against the dark arts, the list was never ending. In this predicament Hermione decided it was fitting to write to Dumblore--he always seemed to put things into perspective.   
  
He suggested that she 'TA' various classes through out the year and hopefully she would find her passion. Hermione arrived a day before the term was due to start, the place brought back so many memories. Dumbledore met her and they walked up to his office:  
  
"Well, my dear how was your summer?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm glad, as soon you shall be surrounded with noise, and tasks, it shall be like school all over again, as it is in fact a learning experience. First I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
They began the rather long walk downwards, it seemed as if they were heading towards a dungeon...but what had she expected the nice quarters of her childhood?  
  
"Well here we are, I'm sorry they couldn't have been upstairs in the warmer part of the castle but we have so many staff this year, and this is all that remains, until the renovations are complete."   
  
"Oh I'm sure I'll be just fine, I have a fireplace after all."  
  
"Yes, and Severus, Professor Snape, you remember him?" Hermione nodded how could she forget how he had tortured her, Ron and Harry. "his quarters are just down a flight of stairs and to the left, though he may not be the best neighbor in the world it is most likely comforting to know you aren't alone down here." Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave, "Hermione, please join myself and the rest of the staff at dinner the evening so we can all become aquatinted--don't worry their are other new members like yourself."  
  
"It would be a pleasure."  
  
"Good, 6 o'clock in the main hall."  
  
Hermione closed the door and looked about what would be her room for the next several months...it was dark, the only light source came from a rather old beat up candle chandler, so with a wave of her wand Hermione started a fire. It really wasn't that bad, the main room held a desk, some book shelves and a couch. To the left was a small kitchen and a bathroom, and to the right was a bedroom. The bedroom did leave a bit to be desired though, it had a large closet and a bed but nothing else. Hermione wasn't that surprised, she had been prepared for this, the rest of her belonging would arrive tomorrow and that would help things.  
  
It was 5:30 so Hermione began to get ready, she had a nice long soak in the tub, and began to 'beauty' herself, if you could call it that...she wasn't really interested in the whole fashion thing....She used a spell to quick dry her straight black hair, then out of what had become second instinct casted a charm to make her hair the blond and wavy mop all knew...found a decent navy dress, not that it mattered as she threw on her long back robes overtop.  
  
Not waiting to be late she headed up towards the great hall, as she turned the last corner to the hall she bumped(it hurt) in a young wizard.   
  
"Sorry, about that I'm new here and I think I've just gone in a circle about ten times. Hermione stifled a laugh. "Not to worry you'll get used to it, the only reason I know my way about is I was a student here, anyways that hall is just right ahead."  
  
The two walked in to the hall, found not the normal setting arrangement of the head table and the four house tables, but instead a circular table in the center of the room. A few people were already there, as they approached them the only one that Hermione recognized was McGonagall, who clearly remember her, as she was warmly greeted and introduced to everyone.  
  
The room began to fill up and everyone found a place at the table, Hermione was in-between the lost young man(whose name was Gregory) and Snape. The meal was excellent, the food better than Hermione could remember. Following the meal, Albus welcomed them all, and introduced everyone -- their names and what they taught. Hermione was the last one to be introduced, "This is Hermione, she is going to be the teaching aid of many of you--as she is trying to discover what her passion is for, -- I'm sure many of you are wondering what I mean, well she is going to be a teaching assistant by muggle terms, helping a different teacher each week in the beginning, eventually though just one or two depending on her choosing. Anyways she will first be helping Hagrid with his class.  
  
The staff began to disperse, all the other staff began to head upstairs to their quarters, Hermione and Snape began the lengthy walk down. Snape walked a pace or so infront of Hermione, he soon realized that she was going the same way as him and stopped walking. "I do believe the teachers quarters are upstairs and to the right."  
  
"Yes, they are, but they also happen to be all occupied, my quarters are just a floor above yours apparently."   
  
"In that case, we might as well continue together." Snape replied in a rather unpleasant tone.  
  
The two walked in silence, down the long flights of stairs, for what seemed like forever, finally Hermione came to her door...she turned to say goodnight to Snape but he was already hurrying his way down the next flight of stairs. Hermione thought to herself 'Dumblore was right, he isn't the best company.' Hermione began to unpack her belongings, they had arrived sooner than she had expected. She quickly filled the two book shelves, and set up another in her bedroom. She then proceeded to make a small space for all her potion stuff, (caldron, ingredients, books). Hermione was so used to her nightly routine by this point, she automatically began to make her sleeping draft (as she would be awake all night without it). She was half way done before she realized she had no milkweed. Damn she cursed, 'what am I supposed to do now'....Hermione sat thinking about what she could substitute, when she remembered where she was, why didn't she just see if Snape had it, he was a potions master after all. Hermione hurriedly walked down the flight of stairs, and knocked on the door, it opened and Hermione looked around...Snape's quarters were almost identical to hers, only he had a laboratory at the back. As Hermione was observing the surroundings Snape appeared, "I do believe your quarters are limited to the floor above."  
  
"Yes, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had some milkweed I could borrow--not all of my supplies have arrived yet, I can pay you back you tomorrow if you wish."  
  
"What could be so important that it can't wait until your belongings arrive?"  
  
"With out it, I can't finish the sleeping draft I was making...."  
  
"No need to tell me your entire life story Miss Granger, take this, a goblet will do."  
  
"Thank, you Profess--"  
  
"Shut the door on your way out please."  
  
With that Snape left the room, and Hermione stood there dumbly... 'how rude' she thought, 'he apparently hasn't changed a bit'. She returned to her quarters...and fell fast asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Snape was pacing back and forth across his room, true he had the sleeping draft, but he honestly didn't want to rest. Who the hell did she think she was? She thought she was queen of the school--again. Snape shuddered the thought of Granger and Potter ruling the school was intolerable. Why would she need a sleeping potion? What problems could she possibly have? Probably just some stupid, boy problem....why was he pondering about her, she was just a stupid indecisive woman, no not even that, she was a girl a stupid girl! With that Snape laid down on his bed, and drank the potion, hopefully sleep would come soon, so as his thoughts would torment him no longer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER2  
  
The first two months just sped by, Hermione first helped Haggard with his care of magical creatures class, it was nice to work with Haggard, he treated her as an equal, but she really wasn't that fond of all the animals....so she decided to rule out that subject. The following week she was the TA in the charms class. The subject was okay, but the teacher--some witch named Olivia, was horrible to work with, all she made her do was filing, and marking, stuff she didn't want to do herself...Hermione glad for the end of that week. Next she helped in the herbology class, and the astronomy class, nothing overly remarkable...the following week was spent with Professor McGonagall, who worked her to the bone, she had her prepare for each lesson and even teach a class--it was hard work but atleast she was doing something right? Hermione then helped Gregory with his defense against the dark arts class, it was great, the subject was always one of her favorites(not that she would have ever told anyone that in school) and Gregory turned out to be a half decent guy. It was time for her last class, until she picked one or two that she wanted to work in for the rest of the year--potions with Snape.   
  
Monday morning of that week she was awakened by a thud on her door, groggy eyed and half asleep she opened the door--only to find Snape standing there.  
  
"I expect you in the potions class room in twenty minutes, don't be late." Hermione closed the door, and began to get ready...why the hell did he want her down their so early, classes didn't start for another three hours atleast. Hermione showered and quick dried her hair, pulled on her standard black robes and hurriedly went downstairs. Snape was stirring a potion...he didn't even seem to notice she was there, until she was about a foot behind him-- "Let me finish this, we can talk in a moment!" he said it in such a way as to imply that she was interrupting him--he had invited her for petes sake.   
  
"Okay, have a seat, we need to discuss what you will be doing this week, as I know you probably think that you will just be assisting me like you have the other teachers, sorry but I don't work that way, I run the show, you'll do what I say, if you don't like it too bad, leave. Is that clear Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, each day I expect you here at the same time as this morning prepared to work, you leave when I tell you to, not before, and do not touch anything in my personal cupboard unless directed to do so." Hermione nodded (was he recalling when she had taken some of his personal supplies many years ago...) "This morning you will be attending to a potion in the back while I teach, a lunch time I will come and check on your progress which will determine the remainder of today's work. You will find a set of instructions, and all the necessary means in the back, I suggest you begin now."   
  
With that he walked out, probably going to get breakfast thought Hermione--why should I be his personal slave...oh well, complained in the presence of Snape always lead to more harm then good. By noon Hermione had basically finished the potion, the only thing left was for it to simmer, for the next day or so. She was sitting down, listening to Snape teach, so far she had heard him make two girls cry and yell at more than ten students. Next she heard the shuffling of books, and the scrapes of chairs...Snape walked in, mumbling something about stupid students. Without even so much as a hello, he walked over to the caldron and inspected her work.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten everything about potions. You may have a quick lunch now, be back within the hour mind you and we shall discuss your next task." With that Snape stormed off and Hermione was left alone. Hermione hurried up to the hall for lunch, and sat down beside Gregory...she was starved.  
  
"Missed you at breakfast, did you sleep in?"  
  
"I wish, Snape had me up early, and I've been busy all day working on a potion for him."  
  
"Oh, that hurts, I was going to ask if you wanted to help me tonight on a project, but if your busy..."  
  
"I'll see, if can manage to swing by the teachers common room when I'm done, I better hurry back or else Snape will never let me out of there tonight."  
  
Hermione knew that she only took half an hour for lunch, but she wanted to make a good impression, but just incase Snape wasn't back yet she grabbed a book from her room before heading down. Upon arriving she didn't spot Snape so she just headed back to the work area and sat at the table reading. Hermione lost track of time, until she was interrupted --  
  
"*cough*, "if its not to much trouble could I tare you away from your reading for a moment?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"I suspected as much, anyhow we need to talk about what you'll be doing this afternoon. First of all, you can begin by doing two more standard potions for me, followed by brewing a sleeping potion, if I remember correctly you know how to do that." Without waiting for an answer he continued "by that point I should be done by afternoon lessons, and hopefully you shall be done your work."  
  
Snape left, with a sigh Hermione began to work, it wasn't that she minded doing the work as she actually enjoyed making potions, it just that she wasn't overly fond of being told what to do all the time, and having to work alone. Hermione finished an hour or so before Snape's last class, so she sat back down and continued to read. She must have went into a daze as she soon heard Snape's voice "Miss Granger! You are not here to sleep, you are here to work!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir but I've been done for almost an hour..."  
  
"Fine, as long as your task was completed properly, now are you hungry?"  
  
"Now that you mention it..."  
  
"Good, follow me, you can dine with me this evening."  
  
They walked into Snape's personal quarters and into the room that resembled something of a kitchen--it had a table. Snape told her that there was a bathroom around the corner and to wash up, when Hermione returned food was covering the table. The began to eat in silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER3  
  
"Sir, *pause* Sir! You wouldn't happen to know what I'll be doing tomorrow would you?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Shouldn't you be asking what you'll be doing this evening? Tonight you are going to be doing some research for me. You'll need to find a potion that the average dumb third year can complete, and write out instructions on how to do so. It shouldn't be too hard of work, I have plenty of books in my study that will serve you well. This must be finished tonight, as I have third years first tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, if you would be so kind as to show me where your study is located, I'll get started."  
  
The study was more than Hermione could have ever imagined, book shelves covered two walls, a fire place occupied another, the floor was a smooth marble, and the ceiling looked like the night sky, the chairs were leather(who would have thought Snape would have leather furniture?), a old but excellently crafted table occupied the center of the room. The only down side was it was rather dark, as the only light came from some candles. Hermione found the section of potion books and began to pour over them. She needed to think like a teacher, what was a third year capable of? After a couple of hours she found a potion that seemed like the right level, after making sure all the ingredients were attainable she carefully wrote up a set of directions. Just as she was about to finish Snape walked in--  
  
"My it seems it must be late, as the charm on your hair has worn off." Hermione gazed at her hair, he was right, but oddly enough it didn't bother her. "As I recall you hair was always blond....thus you must have always charmed it...not what I expected."  
  
"No, my hair was once blond, and frizzy, as you recall...."  
  
"Fine, I'm not going to force you to share, if your finished you may leave."  
  
"Thank you, good night Professor."  
  
"Severus is fine."  
  
With that he returned to the room at the back of his quarters, probably his bedroom. Hermione walked up the flight of stairs, it seemed to take forever. It was too late to go see Gregory so she sent him an owl explaining, he could read it in the morning considering she wouldn't be at breakfast again.   
  
Hermione woke early the next morning, she didn't bother charming her hair -- as Snape had already seen it, and nobody else would see her for the rest of the day anyways. As she opened the door fully expecting Snape to be stirring at something and telling her that she was late. But he wasn't in the room, so Hermione checked the kitchen, and study, no Snape....he must be sleeping still thought Hermione....she knocked on the door (which she assumed was his bedroom). With no response Hermione figured her only option was to open the door, there Snape was lying on his four poster bed, on his black silk sheets, completely a la nude...Hermione quickly shut the door, it wasn't that the sight was unpleasant it was just....Anyways there had to be another way to get him up. Hermione thought for a moment, of course just a simple spell....which made her voice louder and would allow him to hear her.  
  
"Severus? Are you in there? Its Hermione."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You asked me to be here..."  
  
"I know what I said! Just a minute."  
  
Snape soon appeared in his typical black garb, nothing surprising...only Hermione's mind kept on thinking about him sleeping, he looked so....  
  
"Hermione....Hermione! I asked you if you wanted a bite to eat before you start, as I haven't eaten yet."  
  
"Come to think of it I haven't eaten either."  
  
The sat themselves down at the table once again, Snape made the food appear--pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, almost anything you could imagine. The ate in silence for awhile.  
  
"I see you didn't charm your hair today."  
  
"I figured you had already seen my hair so what was the point?"  
  
"None, I suppose. Anyways today you'll be working in the back again, so chances are you won't see anyone but me...everything is set up for you just follow the instructions I left." With that Snape got up and left. Hermione went to work, finished early as usual so she decided to visit Snape's study...it was so nice in there. What to read, what to read...finally picking a book on muggle medicine Hermione settled down, it was really warm in the study so she removed her robes, after all she was wearing a dress under them. Snape came barging in around noon "What do you think your doing?!"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"I see that, but what do you think your doing in MY study, WITHOUT my permission."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think you would mind."  
  
"What!? are you so absent minded? Did I not tell you to stay out of my quarters on the first day--yesterday for pete sake. If I ever catch you anywhere near my things without me asking you to again, I will see that you are terminated!"   
  
"Understood, do you have my work for this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, it is ready for you in the lab...what an interesting mark on your arm..."  
  
"Oh that, its nothing" replied Hermione as she quickly pulled on her robe and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
No it couldn't have been, Hermione wasn't the type, she was Potter's best friend for pete's sake. There was no way she had the mark of a death eater....she was too young, and she would have to be one of the only few female death eaters ever...Snape decided it was time to consult Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus!"  
  
"What is it Severus?"  
  
"Could I speak to you, about Miss Granger?"  
  
"I was hoping this discussion would never happen....but since it seems unstoppable...what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is she here? What happened? Her arm...."  
  
"As unlikely as it may seem Severus you and Miss Granger have much in common. You were both students here, and you both traveled down a rather unfortunate path....but you both also seeked out my aid, and I lent you both a hand."  
  
"How could I have anything in common with that girl?"  
  
"I just told you! Listen! She was a student here remember? She was recruited as a spy for the death eaters...to keep watch on me, and Harry....anyways she like you became horrified by the actions of her fellow death eaters, and turned over a new leaf. Does that explain the mark on her arm?"  
  
"Yes, but why is she here?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"As a favor to you...."  
  
"She is here as she wanted to teach and no other wizardry school would except an ex-death eater. But you and I both know what standards I have, and I also am certain that I have as much faith in her as I do in you. Now, I hope I have satisfied your curiosity for the time being Severus, as I'm going to dinner....by the way it wouldn't hurt to let the girl out for meals once in awhile, she won't run away you know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Hermione? Are you in here?"  
  
"Back in the lab Professor!"  
  
"You can leave for dinner if you wish, we shall talk when you return."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Hermione hurried up stairs, she hadn't talked to Gregory all day, and she wanted to make sure he understood that she didn't stand him up last night. "So the old bat let you out?"  
  
"Yeah...I don't know what's gotten into him, sorry about last night, did you get my owl?"  
  
"Its not a problem, I understand, Anyways I owled you back and you'll have a pleasant surprise waiting for you when you return to your chambers tonight." Hermione wondered what in Merlin's beard he could be talking about....the rest of dinner just flew by, the hall began to clear out and Hermione figured there was no point in putting Snape off any longer. The second she opened the door Hermione called "I'm in my study, come and join me please." He had taken of his famous black cloak but was still fully covered in black. "I do believe Miss Granger that we need to discuss something, please be seated. First of all you should probably know I spoke with Albus this afternoon about you."  
  
"Why? Could you not speak to me directly?"  
  
"It was easier talking with Albus, you most likely would have become defensive, and I had just yelled at you, or don't you recall?"  
  
"Okay, what did you talk to him about?"  
  
"You can talk off your cloak if you wish, as the mark on your arm is no longer a mystery shall we say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Its not as bad as it sounds."  
  
"How can that be? You just found out basically the thing that keeps me up each night, that I strive to hide!"  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"How could you possibly!"  
  
"Fine, if your going to be difficult." Snape sighed and slowly unbuttoned the front of his jacket, only to revel a short sleeved black shirt....he removed the jacket entirely and turned so his arm was facing Hermione. "See, I do know how you feel."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"I'm surprised it hasn't occurred to you, half of the students here think I was one, hell your best friends lead that bunch....anyways our new found knowledge of one another can either bring an understanding between us, or it may just make things awkward, its really your choice. What kind of relationship do you want us to have?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione knew what kind of relationship she wanted to have with Snape, but how would he respond to such a childish answer...he wasn't referring to a 'relationship' he was refer to co.-workers and how they got along....  
  
************************************************************************'  
  
"First of all, an understanding would be nice, it would make things easier."  
  
"Fine, by understanding does that mean no unnecessary personal questions? If so it has to go both ways you know."  
  
"Yes, and No."  
  
"Speak your mind, I don't want to try and figure it out."  
  
"Well, how about we just leave out certain chapters of our lives in regular conversation, but we may talk about the past if we must, when we decide to."  
  
"As complicated as that seems, I suppose I don't have much choice."  
  
"Next, I wish to be treated differently." Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "You treat me as though I'm still a student, as though I'm here to do the tasks you don't want to do. When you should be treating me more like an equal, more like a teacher."  
  
"Miss Granger, have you seen how I treat my fellow teachers? I ignore them, do you wish for that?" Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Okay, but could you address me by my first name, and I yours?"  
  
"Done. And in addition I have another offer, one that I have never offered to a co-worker, and will most likely never do so again. You may, move freely around my quarters during your time here, though I would prefer it if you stayed out of my sleeping area--the study, the kitchen, the lab, the classroom, my supplies are at your disposal."  
  
"Thank-you. You must really trust me now."  
  
"I do, Hermione, I do. You can leave for this evening, I'll see you early tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm glad we talked."  
  
"By the way, the spell this morning good idea, though you should have tried it before opening the door."  
  
"You were awake?"  
  
"You could say that, well goodnight--oh here have a flask of my sleeping draft, as I have kept you rather late and it would take sometime for you to brew some yourself."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that went surprisingly well, thought Snape. I didn't get hit, yelled at too badly, and she didn't throw anything at me. Too bad she will probably only be here for another few days, unless she decides to stay with potions...but the chances of that are so slim...Snape quickly put the thought out of his head. He couldn't, well shouldn't was the better word be lusting after some woman, that he had no hope of getting any type of response from. When he had asked Hermione about what kind of relationship she wanted, some rather unprofessional images came into his mind, but how could he help himself? She was so good looking, and he was only human. But chances were Hermione was already seeing someone, probably that stupid defense against the dark arts teacher--they were the same age after all. But that boy would never understand her pain, chances are if he discovered what Hermione was....well it would be a rather unpleasant encounter.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Hermione returned to her quarters...think about her problem....Snape was something she had often dreamed about, but the chances of it happening were rather slim...Gregory on the other hand was almost a sure thing, but he would never understand her like Snape did...even if she explained to him what had happened....now this is why she had avoided relationships in the past. She opened her door, only to find a fire in the fireplace, and candles lit in her bedroom, she hung up her cloak, and walked in her bedroom, there was Gregory...sitting on her bed. 'Shit she thought, my arm'... "Hi, this is a rather pleasant surprise."  
  
"I figured, we could atleast sit and talk or something."  
  
"Great, just let me go to the bathroom." Hermione hadn't been so glad of the bad lighting in her quarters until now, she stood in the shadow so he wouldn't see her hair or her arm. A quick charm fixed her hair problem, it was back to the red Gregory was used to--now for her arm...make-up and charms wouldn't cover it up (Hermione knew from experience) so she decided to throw on a sweater...it would cover it up.  
  
They sat on her bed, just talking of unimportant things, stuff that required no thought. Gregory began to rub her shoulders "Your really tense, just relax." His hands felt so nice, they worked her shoulders, releasing the tension, just being there...she became lost in the moment, he removed her sweater. Nothing more happened for a few minutes, than Gregory suddenly stopped all action--and stood up.  
  
"Son of a--"  
  
"Whats the matter Gregory?"  
  
"Your nice little marking, you...you...you death eater!"  
  
"Thats unfair, I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"Do you think Albus would have allowed me to come here if I was?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know! Considering how you pulled the wool over my eyes. I can't believe I was attracted to something as worthless, something as horrible as you...I'm going to report you to Albus! You'll regret the day you decided to come here! You don't even deserve to live you fifthly piece of crap!" With that Gregory stormed out of the room, and up to Albus' office.  
  
"Albus?!"  
  
"What is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"  
  
"We have a death eater amongst us!"  
  
"Really, sit down, tell me everything." As the story poured out Albus contemplated what to do, explaining Hermione's past to Gregory as he did to Snape would probably not be sufficient, as the boy seemed to truly hate Hermione--for what she was...he would not be able to see the change in her. The only other option was a memory charm, he hated doing it, but there seemed to be no other way. So he charmed Gregory and sent him back to his quarters. Next he owled Hermione.   
  
When it arrived Hermione was slumped in a chair, in tears...she didn't know what to think of the whole mess. The note read as follows:  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Tonights rather unfortunate incident has been taken care of. Gregory will not remember ever going down to your chamber, so the incident will never have happened. May I suggest you do not encourage any further advances from Gregory. That is not to suggest that this was your fault, as in no way is it. I only wish to avoid a repeat of this evening. If you need to talk, you know where to find me. Good night my dear.  
  
Albus Dumblore  
  
Hermione was so relived, she almost began to cry again, only from joy this time. She wondered if Snape would still be up, she wanted to speak to him, he would certainly know what to do when Gregory spoke to her again. She walked down the stairs knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sorry to bother you, so late Sevrus."  
  
"You can I both know, sleep doesn't come easily to me so forget about the hour. What happened? And don't tell me nothing, your tears give you away, besides Griffindor's can't lie." Snape looked Hermione over, her hair was blond, chances were she had a late night caller, and things did not go as planed.  
  
"When I returned to my quarters tonight Gregory was already there...not a huge problem just an inconvenience....nothing a hair charm and a sweater couldn't fix, I figured. But he...he saw the mark on my arm--he went nuts, I never thought he could be so cruel. He went straight to Albus, thinking that I would be kicked out--only to have a memory charm placed on him."  
  
"I see, was this your first encounter of the sort?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Not that type of encounter Hermione, I ment was this the first time someone has seen you mark and reacted like so."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd like to say things get easier, but....in truth it is often simpler just to avoid relationships in which you may be exposed to a not so understanding person."  
  
"Normally, I date muggles, who think the mark is nothing but an odd tattoo." Snape smiled slightly "I remember that phase, it was rather pleasant...but the company of muggles is not overly satisfying as you cannot talk to them about so much."  
  
"I know, how do you explain that your leaving London to go teach at Hogwarts?"  
  
"You don't. It seems that we both need an understanding witch, well in your case wizard who won't curse us for our past."  
  
"So it seems." Hermione moved over onto the couch beside Snape and thought 'he is a wizard who doesn't care about my past, and I'm a witch who doesn't care about his past...we need each other.' Snape looked over at Hermione, she was so close to him now. She had been hurt, and was needy. Snape desperately wanted to take advantage of the situation, but he knew better. It would only be a one time thing, and chances are Hermione would end up hating him, and never speak to him again. She moved in closer, another inch and she would be on his lap. She began to reach for his hand, but Snape interrupted the action "I'm really very flattered Hermione, but it would be unfair of me to take advantage of you considering what you just went through."  
  
"But I want to, it's my choice."  
  
"Maybe right now it seems like the right thing, but you'll regret it in the morning." Hermione sighed, there was no use arguing. "Fine, but can you sit with me until I fall asleep."  
  
"Of course, Snape positioned himself so that her head was resting comfortably on him. Hermione drifted in to sleep shortly-- she must have taken the potion before she came down. Snape slowly got up, covered Hermione with a blanket and went to his room. He undressed and slipped between the sheets. A beautiful woman was in the next room, yet here Snape was alone, with only himself for pleasure. So many night had he been alone without even the slightest chance for companionship, yet now that the opportunity had arisen he couldn't bring himself to grasp it. Sure he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but even to him it seemed untasteful to use Hermione. But if she was to tempt him again, the lord knew he wouldn't protest.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Snape awoke early the following morning, Hermione was still sleeping, so Snape got breakfast for the two of them and shook her. "Morning, Miss Granger."  
  
"Mmmm, what smells so good?"  
  
"Breakfast, do you care to join me?"  
  
"Love to." They ate in silence, both recalling the previous evenings events. Snape finally broke the silence "I have an errand to run, but I'll be back before my first lesson."  
  
"Fine, that gives me time to change my robes." They left their separate ways, Snape didn't actually have an errand to run, but he figured if he left it would be less awkward, besides a walk might be nice.   
  
Hermione was on a high, even though the night began horribly, the end wasn't too bad. Snape wasn't the heartless bastard everyone thought he was. When Hermione returned to his quarters Snape had yet to return, she tried to read...but her mind kept on picturing Snape and her... "Hermione."  
  
"what? Oh sorry, I was in a daze."  
  
"I was saying if your feeling up to it, I would like you to assist me in my classes today. Nothing to big, just wondering around helping students with potions. While I catch up on some marking."  
  
"Sounds fine."  
  
"All right, let us go then." Snape stormed into the class, all the kindness from his voice left, and he became the teacher Hermione had feared when she went to school. "Class, Miss Granger shall be assisting us today, your assignments are laid out, if any problems arise do not bother me, Miss Granger is fully able of helping you." The first three classes of the day were uneventful, but during the fourth class things went rather arye. Hermione circulating the class spotted a Slytherin boy who had raised his hand, assuming it was another dumb student who couldn't read the directions walked over and asked "How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I date with you would really help my studies."  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione coolly responded. "Why? Its not like there is a teacher here who deserves you. With a such a nice piece of a---" Snape was suddenly beside Hermione. "That will be quite enough Mr. Barber, I should have known that you couldn't contain yourself for an entire period. The lack of disrespect you have just shown Miss Granger has earned you a week of detention, and a loss of 50 points. If I ever catch you speaking like that again to anyone, you shall be suffering far worse consequences. Is that clear Mr. Barber?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good, class dismissed." The students rushed out afraid to even look up, In case Snape's rampage continued. Since it was Thursday, Snape didn't have anymore lessons. Hermione and Snape walked into the adjacent room "You can have a break now if you wish, just be back shortly after dinner."  
  
"Do you mind, if I stay here? I don't think I'm ready to face Gregory, even if he doesn't remember what he saw last night."  
  
"Not at all, my quarters are yours remember. I'll be working on a potion, I'll call you when I require assistance." Hermione settled down in the study, Snape had so many books she couldn't decide, so she finally just picked one at random. Hermione couldn't focus on the book though, she kept on thinking about how Snape was only in the next room. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, since Snape wasn't going make the first move, she would. Snape was bottling potion when Hermione entered the room, she stood beside him and waited for him to notice her. Snape slowly turned towards Hermione (knowing since she had entered the room that she was there). "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"We need to talk." Snape somewhat puzzled, nodded and sat down. "Well what is it?"  
  
"I know you think last night I was irrational, not thinking clearly, but thats not true. I feeling something for you Severus."  
  
"Something? What resentment? Hate?"  
  
"No you moron, I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? That is all you can say? How do you feel? Do you feel the same way or not? If you don't fine, I still want to know. We can pretend this conversation never happened if that's the case." Snape sighed, she had tempted him again....he knew what he wanted to do, and what he had to do--and they were very different things. "Miss Granger, though you think what you feel is true, it is false. You are only seeking me in comfort, as an escape from the events of last night. I will not tell you again, what your doing is not what you really want. So don't think it is." Before Hermione could reply Snape stood up, "Now, this discussion never happened remember? I have to go speak with Albus, I shall see you in the morning." 


	2. The Decision

þ•S1 1  °T› Ð    Ã ð           à=Ð/ Ð 


	3. Music

Title: Turing Dark--Third Installment  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I had some issues uploading the second and third installments, so if they are a bit messed up sorry, email me with the problem and I'll try and fix it. Also, you might know Debussy's Claire du Lune, it is on the movie Ocean's 11 at the end, when they are standing at the fountain.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Hermione, are you finished all you work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Care to join me in the study?" They walked into the dimly lit study, and sat down in two facing leather chairs.   
  
"Why did you decide to stay helping me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Thats not an answer, and I could give a thousand reasons why not--I'm demanding, you have no time to yourself, potions is a boring subject, you would enjoy helping another class better, I have no need for an assistant....the list goes on....would you like me to continue you."  
  
"No, as you have not given me one reason thus far, that is true. You aren't demanding, you just provide challenges, I need no personal time--I don't have a significant other, potions is not boring it is amazing, I wouldn't have picked this class if I had enjoyed helping another better, and if you do not need an assistant why is there always work for me to do?"  
  
"Fine. Then explain to me why."  
  
"If you can't figure out why, you aren't half as smart as I once thought."  
  
"Though, this game of yours Miss Granger is rather unique I do not wish to play."  
  
"Fine, simply put I know that you don't judge me for my past, and you are half decent company."  
  
"Who says I don't judge you?"  
  
"No one, but if you did it would be rather pointless considering how I could judge you on your past."  
  
"True. I have some reading to do now."  
  
"Mind if I stay here, and read with you." Snape nodded, and gestured towards the bookshelves. Hermione rose and began to look for a book--potions, chemistry, physics, Greek history, magical plants, spell books, music history, art history, she finally picked Plato's Republic. Hermione had read the book various times before, but something about Plato's philosophy always brought her back to it. She curled up in the chair, with her feet underneath her. After reading for awhile Hermione sighed, and placed the book on her lap, "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if everyone believed what Plato believed?"   
  
"I suppose there would be a lot more questioning of what is...and in general there wouldn't be as many stupid people as there are now."  
  
"That's not what I ment, what if everyone has the potential to do great things, and we are just over looking them, what if we have everything backwards?"  
  
"If that was the case, our schooling system would have to be altered...and we would have very different lives Hermione." It was clear that Snape wasn't a huge Plato fan so Hermione left the topic....she got up again and for the first time noticed an old record player. "May I?"  
  
"Go ahead, there are a bunch of classical records on the shelf under it." Hermione leafed through them: Beethoven, Haydn, Pachelbel, Tchaikovsky, Chopin, Vivaldi...she settled on Mozart. The sound of one of his concert concertos filled the room. Snape smiled slightly, she had picked one of his favorites. "Hermione, I wouldn't have pegged you for the classical type."  
  
"Don't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me." Snape laughed, "I'll have to remember that."  
  
"I don't mind the classics, I grew up with them, I played the piano...I think my parents though I would be the next Mozart, sadly enough I wasn't though I'm not half bad."  
  
"Do you still play?"  
  
"Occasionally, but I couldn't bring the piano to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its rather hard to ship, so I just left if at my parents house." Snape stood up, and gestured for Hermione to follow him, he lead her to the far wall--that had no bookcases. He tapped his wand on the wall, and said something that Hermione couldn't make out. A door opened in the wall, and Snape walked in. The room was amazing, it had at least ten foot ceilings, that housed a candle chandelier, it was decorated in an old English style, and in the middle of the room as a baby grand. Hermione was shocked, she never would have thought Snape to be at all musical. "Well come on, show me what you can do." Hermione sat down at the piano, she ran her fingers gently over the keys to get the feel of things....she dived into Debussy's Claire De Lune, the sound was great, she was one with the music, when she finished there was silence for a moment, then Snape began to clap slowly, but with pride. "That was great, who said you couldn't have been the next Mozart?"   
  
"Sure, it was decent, but there lots of people who can play just as good as me, if not better, and I have little talent when it comes to composing. Now do I get to hear you play?"  
  
"Who said I played?"  
  
"You have a piano."  
  
"Don't assume Miss Granger, it makes an ass out of you and me." Hermione laughed, "Come on, please?"  
  
"Very well." Snape slid onto the bench, and moved his cloak to allow his hands adequate space. Hermione couldn't place the piece right away, it was sad, with light under tones...it was as if the light part of the song was being oppressed by the dark harmony, and was waiting to escape. Snape finished. "What was that?"  
  
"That my dear, was my own creation."  
  
"Really? It was wonderful, it was like a battle between good and evil."  
  
"Something like that, an inner fight really."   
  
"Do you compose a lot?"  
  
"Only when I have issues that need solving, this is my outlet, it takes all my problems, away for the time being and releases tension."  
  
"Understandable."The head back to the study, "Pensive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pensive, it's the password to that room, you need to play more often if you want to keep you skills."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thanks is needed, I'm just giving you an opportunity, what you do with it is your choice. Now I think its late enough that we both went to bed."  
  
"Good night, Severus."  
  
"Good Night, Hermione." 


	4. Show me how you feel

Title: Turning Dark-- Fourth Installment  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Summary: Snape and Hermione fight, she wants him to admit his feelings.  
  
A/N: I had a major writers block during of this, so if it sucks don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
All of Hermione's time was spent down in the potion's dungeons, not because she had no free time, but by choice. She and Snape had become accustomed to each another. There was no longer the heated arguments. Of course, there were heated debates from time to time, but they were always constuctive and never concerning personal matters. Snape and Hermione were settled down in the study, as they were almost every night, "I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week. You will be teaching my classes, I have taken the liberty of creating lesson plans for you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Albus, is sending me on vacation, he insist it is for my own good."  
  
"He's probably right, you need to relax. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Your leaving tomorrow and you don't know!?"  
  
"No, I'm not the type who plans ahead, besides its not like I have to book a flight or anything."  
  
"True. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I'm not sure, any suggestions?"  
  
"Cuba?"  
  
"It's too hot, and do I look like a beach bum to you?" Hermione laughed, "No. I guess Hawaii is out then?"  
  
"Most defiantly."  
  
"Well if you like cold...how about Greenland?"  
  
"I like medium heat, not that hot or that cold."  
  
"Hmmm, what about Canada? And before you say its too cold, their winter is basically over, and it was a mild one."  
  
"Where in Canada do you propose I should go?" With out hesitating Hermione blurted out "Quebec, I have always wanted to go there." Snape raised an eyebrow, hmmm it would be like France right, just with English mixed in, "Fine, Quebec it is, seeing as how I don't have anywhere better to go. Now if you don't mind I'm going to pack, and speak to Albus before I leave."  
  
Hermione sighed, she could take a hint, and walked back to her chambers. A whole week of teaching, that was great, but a whole week without Snape....that was kind of sad, she would have to uphold his dreadful potion class reputation well he was gone. The beginning of the day was very uneventful, only first years who were so scared of Snape that they wouldn't dare say anything in front of 'his' TA. But the last class of the day contained Mr. Barber, and his pack of Slytherins, this time there was no Snape to hide behind, she would have to stand up for her self, not take any crap from anybody. Nothing was happening, everyone was doing their work. Hermione was stalking around the room, trying to give her best Snape look. Barber raised his hand, Hermione sighed it was bound to happen. "What?"  
  
"We never did decide when we should have that date."  
  
"I do believe we closed this matter already."  
  
"No, I never got to say how nice your as--" That was more than Hermione could handle, "As you recall you received a weeks detention last time--make it a months worth this time, and 25points will be taken from your house. And believe me Mr. Barber this is the LAST I ever want to hear about this matter. Class dismissed." Hermione waited for the class to empty, then barged into Snape's quarters, she had an urge to just scream, that boy must be related to Draco she thought. Hermione skipped dinner, stayed in the 'secret' room, and played--all her anger was relapsed through her hands, and traveled into her music. Hermione was exhausted, she dragged her self to her quarters and collapsed on her couch. When she looked up she noticed an owl, sitting patiently waiting for her to notice him. The letter was from Snape:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope school is well, and that my classes have behaved rightly...if not at least hold up my classes reputation for me. Montreal is good, the city is interesting. I've found a nice little piano bar near where I'm staying. Though I do feel rather guilty--leaving my potions, classes, and responsibilities. Please owl me any concerns. I should be back soon, I don't care what Albus says.  
  
Severus   
  
Hermione was too tired to run the message up to the owlery, and she didn't want to ruin his vacation with such a small problem as that wise mouth Barber. Snape found Hermione asleep in his study the following evening, he just watched her sleep for awhile before he decided to wake her up. "I'm back."  
  
"Huh? Who--oh, I must have drifted off...."  
  
"No matter, how was teaching?"  
  
"Good, only one incident."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nothing major, just a small inconvenience."  
  
"If it was small you wouldn't have said anything, so out with it...what happened?"  
  
"Barber."  
  
"Did he--Arg! I'm going to strangle that boy."  
  
"Relax, I gave him a months worth of detention and took away 25 house points."  
  
"Still, it just makes me so damn angry."  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you were being protective of me Severus ."  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"I would say that I can protect myself, and that I don't belong to anyone."  
  
"Fine, but everyone can use some protection, at some point--usually when you don't think you need it." There was an award silence as Hermione thought about their 'relationship' sure they were close considering it was Snape....but they weren't close like most guys and girls. "Severus, you know what I want, you know that if you change your mind and want something more that I'm here, but you also must know that I might not always be here, so make up your mind before I no longer care about you." Hermione left it was though they were back at square one--back to fighting--why wouldn't he just accept things. There was an owl waiting for Hermione when she reached her rooms:  
  
Dear,  
  
Its not his fault, he's just stubborn and doesn't think he deserves anything good in life after what he has done. I'll see if he will take some advice from me or not. I hope he does, as a bit of joy would be good for both of you.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Albus  
  
Hermione smiled, somethings never change. Albus always knew what was happening everywhere in the school, though she couldn't decide if that was a comforting fact or not. 


	5. The final decision

Turning Dark--Fifth installment  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
The sound of wings woke up Snape, a small owl was hovering over his head. Snape groaned, an owl this early in the day could not be good news. Either someone was in trouble, or he had done something he shouldn't have.  
  
Severus,  
  
You know allowing yourself to let go once in awhile is not always a bad thing, everyone deserves some joy--yes even someone like you. So do something, before I take drastic measures. I will force feed you love potions and muggle sweets if need be.  
  
Waiting not so patiently,  
  
Albus  
  
'Merlin's beard,' Snape muttered under his breath. That wizard could not mind his own business, and now he had no choice but to 'do something', or face the wrath of Dumblore. It was one thing to meddle in the affairs of his students, but to meddle in the affairs of his teaching staff--that was completely insane. But arguing with Albus never did any good so Snape took his sleeping potion and drifted off...leaving the problem until morning.  
  
Hermione arrived only seconds before Snape's first class, depriving Snape the opportunity to talk to her, and giving him more time to make up his mind. After his morning lessons Snape found Hermione curled up in his study with Plato. What was it with that girl and Plato, out of all the books in his study she kept on coming back to one about some crackpots theories about life. Maybe it was because she was born a muggle he pondered, ah well no point and delaying dreaded disscusion any longer.  
  
"We need to talk." Hermione closed the book, and looked up at Snape "So you've come to terms with things I suppose."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...since I can't read your mind, please share your thoughts."  
  
"Though I am still unsure that you know your true feelings, I know that we are two people who in the beginning despised each other. Then common ground appeared, granted that ground was the death eaters, it gave us understanding, and as time went on we began to enjoy each others company. I know this, you know this."  
  
"Stop telling me things I already know, tell me about----"  
  
"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, but there are things you do not know. You do not know my past, about the acts I performed, about the women I've hurt and abused."  
  
"I can imagine, I was forced into the death eaters, I know what they did...but I don't care that you've done those things, you felt guilty and changed sides. That's all the matters, all that counts."  
  
"In that case, Miss Granger would you like to accompany me to dinner sometime?"  
  
"Only if you don't call me 'Miss Granger."  
  
"As long as you don't call me Professor we have a deal." Hermione smiled, life wasn't that bad after all. They sat and talked for the rest of the evening, they finally decided to 'go to dinner' on the weekend, at a small place just out side of London, they would apparate there, after getting of school properties of course.  
  
Hermione returned to her room, she couldn't belive it...life was funny sometimes, during school Snape was her mortal enemy, now she was going on a date with him; Harry and Ron sure would be surprised. Hermione fell asleep easily, thinking foundly of the future. 


	6. The date

Turning Dark-- The Sixth Installment--The date  
  
A/N: Just remember Hermione's hair was turned black by the horrible things she saw, but she uses a charm (most of the time) to make it look like it used to.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Arg! This is hopeless!," Hermione threw down another outfit. This was worse then deciding what to wear to the ball with Krum. At least then she knew she had to look nice. But tonight she had no idea what to wear...muggle or robes, casual or dress!   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Snape was pacing back and forth, he had made the first step...now he was falling off the damn cliff. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He didn't know where to take her, sure they had decided on dinner at 'a small place outside of London', but a date usually was more than dinner wasn't it?? What were they supposed to do after they ate? Snape kept on pacing, mumbling to himself....when it hit him....they would do something they would both enjoy, the common ground!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hermione gave up, she had to ask him what they were doing, before she drove herself insane. She hurried down to Snape's rooms and knock. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering what I should wear."  
  
"Don't you think you could decide on your own?"  
  
"Well, obviously. What I was trying to say is--what kind of clothes should I wear?"  
  
"Oh, muggle--nice." Snape smiled, because she was curious he wasn't going to tell her where they were going. They each began to get ready, eventually meeting outside of Snape's classroom. Snape knew that Hermione had grown 'gracefully' but he had never thought...she simply looked stunning. She had left her hair black, and it was flowing down her back. She wore a plain navy dress, that was just the right length, and clung in the right spots. It was short enough to show off her nice legs, but long enough to provide a sense of style, and dignity. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Hermione smiled at the shocked look on Snape's face, she guessed he hadn't heard that in along time...But he deserved it, when the man tried he didn't look half-bad. Clad in black (of course), nice dress pants and dress shirt, but was really surprising was the jacket...it was high class leather (who would have figured in addition to Snape having leather chairs he would have a leather jacket?) he looked--stylish--yes stylish, kind of like an old muggle movie star...Hermione smiled, Snape was a lot of things, but a movie star? No.   
  
They apprated to just out side of the small restaurant. It was modeled after a small classic Italian restaurant, complete with the red checkered table clothes, Italian music playing in the background, and a hostess in a short black dress. Snape wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they entered the restaurant. "Table for two, please."  
  
The hostess smiled, older man younger woman so cliché, but cute none the less, "Right this way." Their table was near the back of the restaurant, next to a window, and came complete with candles. "Some one will be back to serve you in a few minutes." After ordering-- veal parmesan for Snape, and spaghetti with meat sauce for Hermione, there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes; until they both realized that they were on a 'date' and should probably make conversation (or else it was going to be an unbearable night). "So what are we doing after dinner?"   
  
"You'll see." Snape smirked, there was no way he was going to tell her.  
  
"Come on, please? Where are we going?" Hermione inquired, almost like a little kid.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Hermione pretended to sulk, "Awww, poor Hermione," Snape mocked sarcastically. They chatted about the difference between muggle and wizard music. Finally, deciding that wizard musicians placed too much importance on creating new sounds, instead of focusing on how to express themselves through their music. As they made this realization, their meals arrived. After eating their meals, which left them stuffed, Snape paid the check (like a gentleman) got their coats and lead Hermione outside. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"  
  
"Nope, just hold on." Hermione pushed her body against Severus as they apparated. They end up in an alley, Snape lead them out of the alley way and down the street. "We aren't in London any more are we?"  
  
"Nope, we are in Paris, mon cherie." In front of them was the Opéra house at Place de la Bastille.   
  
"You brought me to Paris to see the opera?" Snape nodded, "Awww, that so sweet!"  
  
Snape coughed, "If you tell anyone I am sweet there will be hell to pay."   
  
"Oh, all right. What are we going to see?"  
  
"Charles François Gounod's Faust."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, really. Now come on we need to go find our seats." Snape lead them up a spiraling staircase, and to their balcony seats. Before Hermione could ask how he got such great seats the lights lowered and the music began to soar.   
  
~*~  
  
Où se devine la présence   
  
d'une âme innocent et divine!   
  
Que de richesse en cette pauvreté!   
  
En ce réduit, que de félicité!   
  
Que de richesse,   
  
Que de richesse en cette pauvreté!   
  
Ô nature, C'est là   
  
que tu la fis si belle!   
  
C'est là que cet enfant   
  
A dormi sous ton aile,   
  
A grandi sous tes yeux.   
  
Là que de ton haleine   
  
Enveloppant son âme   
  
Tu fis avec l'amour épanouir la femme   
  
En cet ange des cieux!   
  
C'est là! Oui, c'est là!   
  
~*~   
  
By the end Hermione was almost in tears, she stood with the rest of the crowd clapping still in amazement. They didn't talk until they got outside, both reflecting on what they had just seen. "That was fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It was certainty interesting, the plot was---why don't we go to that cafe over there, and talk." After getting them both coffee Snape continued his thought, "The plot was so real, as if it happened it all the time."  
  
"I know what you mean, it is almost like the fight in our world."  
  
Snape nodded, "Where Voldermort is the devil, and the death eaters are Faust, some who are damned so they promised him their lives. Others who were searching for knowledge so they made a pact with him." They both knew that he was refering to himself in the second category, and that they had both felt the pain of Faust as if it was their own. The devil was real in their world, and they had both meet him. "It also showed love in a unique way, how men will do anything, even promise the devil things for love, it was sad but real." They both knew he was speaking of their love, and how Voldermort had tainted them both.  
  
"True, very true. I don't think it was the plot that won me over though. I think it was the music. It had charm, melodic invention and was expertly orchestrated. And the music included oratorios, masses, motets, and hymns."  
  
"Indeed, the music was wonderful," Snape sighed, "All the great composers are no more, that's what is the sad thing."   
  
"Well there's always you."  
  
"I'm hardly a great composer." Hermione smiled, he was too modest for his own good. After discussing the show at great length, the owner of the cafe approached them and told them she was closing shop. They apparated back to Hogwarts, and walked hand in hand to the door of Snape's quarters.  
  
"Thank-you Severus for a wonderful evening."  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione." Snape pulled Hermione in closer to him, his hand grazing her cheek and kissed her ever so softly. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck, they stood there just kissing ever so tenderly for a few minutes before either one of them could end the moment. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
A/N: I've never been to Paris, and I've never seen Faust (I just know the basic plot, so if its screwed up...sorry),the song is sung in French, so I left it in French, if you want the english version email me. Also if the ending is cheesy sorry! 


	7. The past returns

~*~  
  
Turning Dark- Seventh installment.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Warning: contains a few foul four letter words.  
  
A/N: I've finally broken down, lol, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me I would  
  
be sooo grateful! Either email me, or say so in your review and I'll email you! thanks  
  
again for everyone's support!  
  
Hermione smiled, Albus must have really said something to him. Instead of  
  
answering Severus, Hermione kissed him again, and opened the door to his rooms.   
  
Snape trying to regain his professional voice but not really succeeding asked, "Is that a  
  
yes?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Are you that dense? Of course its a yes."   
  
They moved into Snape's study and sat down on the leather couch beside each other.   
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, but you know there is no need to get me drunk, I'm here because I want to be."  
  
Snape growled, "I know. I was trying to be nice, and see where it got me?"  
  
"It's just because you aren't nice...that often."  
  
"And don't you forget it." Snape fetched their drinks--rum and coke for Hermione, a  
  
fire whiskey for himself and returned to his seat next to Hermione. They sat sipping their  
  
drinks and talking--despite the urge to snog each other senseless. Snape finally got up the  
  
nerve, and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer. Hermione  
  
moved so she was as close to Severus as possible (without sitting on his lap), looked into  
  
his eyes and moved her lips up to his. They began the kiss slowly, both a bit nervous,  
  
then throwing caution in to the wind, they explored every bit of the others mouth. The  
  
kiss was no longer tender, but passionate and needy. Severus' hand left hermione's back  
  
and moved to zipper of her dress. He expertly slipped the dress off Hermione's shoulders  
  
and let is settle around her waist. Severus' lips began to move downwards and over  
  
Hermione's now bare skin. As he was about to unhook her bra, someone began to pound  
  
on the door.  
  
"Fuck! I never get visitors! Who the hell would be down here now!" Snape gathering his  
  
composure, grabbed his wand. With a flick of the wrist Hermione was fully clothed  
  
again, and her hair blond and unmessed. Hermione deciding it would look odd for their  
  
to be drinks out, used a cloaking charm and hid them, then quickly grabbed a book of the  
  
table and pretended to read. Snape opened the door, standing there was Gregory. "What  
  
could be sooo important at this hour?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Albus, told me to get you."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"No he just said it was urgent."  
  
Snape looked almost sadly back at Hermione, "We'll continue 'our lesson plans' later."   
  
He pushed past Gregory and broke into a run, in the direction of the Headmaster's office.   
  
Albus didn't say things were urgent unless they were URGENT. By the time Snape  
  
reached Albus' office he was so out of breath it took three tries for him to spit out the  
  
past word- "Cho--colate frogs." He jogged up the stairs, and stood in front of Albus'  
  
desk panting.   
  
"Sit, please. Would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"A lemon drop?! No, I would NOT like a lemon drop, what in Merlin's beard is so  
  
important that I had to run all the way here!?"  
  
"No one said you had to run," Albus chuckled.  
  
"No, but you do not say something is urgent unless it is indeed urgent so it was best if I  
  
ran." Albus sighed, no point in arguing, since it was the truth.   
  
"There is no easy way to tell you this Severus..."  
  
"Then just tell me!"  
  
"A bunch of death eaters from the old days have banned together and are hunting out  
  
those who betrayed Voldermort."  
  
Severus looked up at Albus, with eyes of understanding and hate, "Basically, me."  
  
"Yes, I think it would be wise if you and Miss Granger stayed within school grounds for  
  
the next few months."  
  
"What does Hermione have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything. She is one of Harry's best friends, she works for me, she is close to  
  
you...and those are good enough reasons for the death eaters." Severus face became pale,  
  
he placed his head in his hands, this was his fault, he could live with himself being in  
  
danger but not Hermione--she didn't deserve this kind of thing.  
  
Snape walked slowly down to the dungeons, he didn't want to be the one to tell  
  
Hermione about this, but Albus had insisted he should be the one to break the news.   
  
Snape found Hermione in the study with a book (of course), "We need to talk."  
  
Hermione shut her book and looked up at Snape, seeing his face full of worry became  
  
concerned, "What did Albus say?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment, Albus was right there was no easy way to say this. "You  
  
and I are wanted by a group of death eaters." All the colour left Hermione's face, she  
  
had known this would happen, but she never thought it would be this soon. "Albus,  
  
wants us to stay on the grounds until further notice."   
  
Hermione nodded, and moved for the door. "I need to go think about things for awhile,  
  
see you in the morning Severus." Snape forced a smile, and let her leave. Truth be told  
  
he really didn't feel like having company at the moment, even if that company was  
  
Hermione. 


	8. Singing and Fears

~*~  
  
Turning Dark--eighth installment  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
A/N: Wow I have over 15 reviews, don't I feel special. There is also another song in this  
  
chapter, something I thought I would never do, I'm sorry for how sappy it is. And yes,  
  
I'm still looking for a beta!!!  
  
The next morning Hermione didn't show up, Severus shrugged it off as her sleeping in.   
  
When Hermione still hadn't appeared by noon he began to wonder what the hell was  
  
going on. Did she blame him for the death eaters wanting her dead? Was she hurt? A  
  
million possible situations flashed through his mind, each one more ridiculous then the  
  
previous. After pacing and worry for what seemed like forever Snape decided he would  
  
go check on Hermione. He knocked. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. Snape  
  
figured she must be out, and was leaving until he heard a noise. No, not a noise, but a  
  
calm sound, that was flowing through the air. He opened the door a crack, Hermione was  
  
sitting on her bed cross legged singing.   
  
~*~  
  
Amazing grace! how sweet the sound   
  
That sav'd a wretch like me!   
  
I once was lost, but now am found,   
  
Was blind, but now I see.   
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,   
  
And grace my fears reliev'd;   
  
How precious did that grace appear,   
  
The hour I first believ'd!   
  
Thro' many dangers, toils and snares,   
  
I have already come;   
  
'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far,   
  
And grace will lead me home.   
  
~*~  
  
Snape open the door a little wider, he would have never have guess Hermione to be a  
  
singer. He stepped right into the room, what was this song? It seemed old and based on  
  
some muggle belief, but he had never heard it before.   
  
~*~  
  
The Lord has promis'd good to me,   
  
His word my hope secures;   
  
He will my shield and portion be,   
  
As long as life endures.   
  
Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,   
  
And mortal life shall cease;   
  
I shall possess, within the veil,   
  
A life of joy and peace.   
  
The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,   
  
The sun forbear to shine;   
  
But God, who call'd me here below,   
  
Will be forever mine.   
  
~*~  
  
The room was dead silent, Severus was afraid to breathe, afraid it would ruin the  
  
moment. Hermione turned to get off the bed. "There is no need for you to stand in my  
  
doorway."  
  
A shocked Snape replied, "How long have you known I was here?"  
  
"Awhile."  
  
"And you kept singing?!"  
  
"Yes, I wasn't going to let you ruin my time."  
  
"Your time?"  
  
"Yes my time. Who else's time would it be? And I was singing to relax myself, oddly  
  
enough I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
Severus looked down at the floor, this was all his fault, she probably hated him. "Are  
  
you coming down to help me mark today?"  
  
"After I eat something."  
  
"You can eat with me." Hermione stood up showing she was ready to go, there was no  
  
point in arguing with him. They ate in complete silence, if a pin had of fallen it would  
  
have sounded like a boulder. "This is stupid Hermione, we need to talk." Hermione set  
  
down her fork and knife, and waited for him to begin. "First I need to know if you blame  
  
me."  
  
Hermione got a puzzled look on her face, and couldn't for the life of her figure out what  
  
he was talking about, "For what?"  
  
"You being wanted by the death eaters, of course."  
  
"That's stupid. We both know there are many reasons I'm wanted, you are just one of  
  
many."  
  
"But do you blame me?"  
  
"Get over yourself Severus!! Not everything is about you!" Hermione glared at Snape,  
  
sure he was under stress right now, but Snape didn't lose his concentration no matter  
  
what, so why would he even assume that?  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "Well then what in Merlin's name is wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
  
"You didn't show up today, you look like shit, you were sitting in the dark singing,  
  
should I go on?"  
  
"No. Do you remember what happened the last time the death eaters went after  
  
anti-Voldermort supporters?"  
  
"Of course." It had been horrible, entire families where taken away, and found weeks  
  
later horribly mutilated.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I have parents? And they might die because of me?"   
  
Snape felt so dumb, why hadn't he thought of that. Hermione was out of harm's way  
  
here at Hogwarts, but her parents were living in the muggle world completely  
  
unprotected and might be killed just because they couldn't kill Hermione.   
  
A/N: I know it kinda just ends, but I wanted to update it ASAP! 


	9. Albus calms all fears

Turning Dark--Ninth Installment  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
A/N: First of all (and most importantly) I would like to thank my wonderful beta--Christine, for her support and editting :) Also sorry this chapter took sooo long everyone, the next one should be sooner! As always Read and Review!  
  
Snape and Hermione continued sitting at the table, each consumed in their own thoughts: Snape about how inconsiderate he was, and Hermione about how she might never see her parents again.  
  
Finally, Snape broke the silence, "Come on, we're going to talk to Albus."   
  
He didn't wait for Hermione to answer, just began walking towards the   
  
Headmaster's office. "Chocolate Frogs," he muttered with distaste,   
  
once they reached the statue.  
  
"Ahh, Severus! And Hermione! Two of my favorite teaching staff! Candy   
  
anyone?" Both Severus and Hermione declined the candy and sat down.   
  
"How can I help you two?"  
  
Hermione looked at Snape. Since it was his idea to come to Albus, he   
  
must have a reason.  
  
"As you know, Hermione comes from a muggle family Albus, and, considering her current 'wanted' status, I was wondering if...."  
  
"You were wondering if I could do something. Is that correct Severus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are many things I could do, it is just a matter of what I should do." Severus and Hermione stared at the old man, 'has he finally gone crazy?' they wondered. "What I mean, is....there are many options. I think the best would be for them to be put in a safe house. Though that means you will not be able to talk to them Hermione."  
  
"Who will be the secret keeper?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You may decide, though I wouldn't advise you pick yourself, as that is   
  
what the death eaters would expect."  
  
"Would you do it Albus?"  
  
Albus smiled sweetly, "Of course my dear. All that's left now is for   
  
you to explain to your parents where to go, and that they can not leave."  
  
"How? I can't leave Hogwarts!"  
  
"Of course not. Would your parents be shocked if your head appeared in   
  
the fireplace?"  
  
Hermione understood what he was suggesting. "No, I told them all about   
  
it."  
  
"Its settled then, in a mere five minutes they shall be safe." Severus   
  
and Albus began to leave the room in order to give Hermione some privacy. "And dear, do remember to say anything of importance to them," Albus said with a wink.  
  
When Albus and Snape returned Hermione was in tears. She had just   
  
spoken to her mother and father for the last time in what could be months. They hadn't protested about staying in the safe house, but were only   
  
concerned about her safety. She had told them about Severus. Her mother had   
  
begun to cry then, and made her promise to 'bring him around when this mess got cleaned up.'  
  
Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione and lead her back down to his quarters, whispering "Shh.....it will be all right. They're safe now,"   
  
all the while. He sat her down on the couch in the study, "Sit while I   
  
make us some coffee," he ordered. A few minutes later, Severus returned with   
  
two cups of steaming joe, and they sat sipping it in silence.  
  
"My mother wants to meet you," said Hermione, breaking the uneasy   
  
silence.  
  
"She will, as soon as possible." Though Snape really didn't want to   
  
meet Hermione's parents, it seemed like the right thing to say, considering   
  
how sad the girl was.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand and filled the room with calming music--Vivaldi's   
  
four seasons. They sat there, just letting the music wash away all the   
  
pain, the fear, the world.  
  
After listening to the music for ages, Hermione finally drifted off.   
  
Snape gently laid her down on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He   
  
kissed her softly on the forehead and moved into the 'piano room.' He hadn't   
  
composed for months, but he felt inspired right now. He would   
  
write an opera, or at least part of it. Two lovers, trapped in the middle of   
  
a battle, two souls unable to get free. He worked well into the night,   
  
finally falling asleep at the piano with a pen in his hand.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, and coudn't find Snape anywhere. He   
  
wasn't in the study, his room, the kitchen, the classroom........almost   
  
in a state of panic she rushed in the piano room; only to find him sleeping   
  
on a pile of papers.  
  
She slid on to the piano bench beside him, and began to kiss his neck   
  
and run her fingers through his hair. Snape slowly began to stir, Hermione   
  
continued to kiss his neck, moving up towards his face.  
  
Finally opening his eyes, Snape smiled. Waking up to Hermione kissing   
  
him was definitely a good thing.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head," Hermione teased.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Snape stood up, and stretched, "Since we   
  
are in my rooms, I guess it's my job to find us something to eat."  
  
"If you were a gentleman, yes it would be your job."  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm not a gentleman?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course not. But I've yet to see any food to prove   
  
otherwise."  
  
"Well if you would be so kind, as to escort me to the kitchen, Madam,   
  
we shall find us some food."  
  
They spent the day, lounging in Snape's quarters, not really doing much   
  
of anything. Just talking, reading, and listening to Vivaldi. "I suppose we   
  
should get to that marking."  
  
Hermione groaned. "You sure know how to spoil my plans of not doing anything."  
  
"If we split the marking in half, we should be done in a few hours." Snape   
  
went in to the classroom and returned with an armful of essays.  
  
Snape flicked off the music: silence was best when marking. Two hours   
  
later Hermione stood up. "I'm turning on the music again. I don't care what you say, it's too quiet. I think I'm going insane."  
  
Snape smiled, saying, "No point in arguing I guess."  
  
"No, none at all." They finished marking in the next hour. Hermione stood up. "Thank Merlin. If I had seen another person copy out the paragraph on sleeping potions from the textbook I was going to cry."  
  
Snape laughed. "They can't think by themselves, that's all."  
  
"True, it's sad really."  
  
"Yes, but that's what we're here for, to think for them."  
  
They decided to go for a walk,and headed out to the lake. 


End file.
